Cosmic Era - Remember Alaska !
by novadragon1000
Summary: Survivors of JOSH-A being hunted by Blue Cosmos, under the protection of the governor of Alaska. These resistance fighters secretly meet with members of the AF senate to expose the truth. Together with aid of the Archangel and Freedom the lies of Alaska will be expose resulting in the second American Civil War.
1. prologue

this idea was given to me by Just a Crazy-Man suggesting that what will happen to the survivors at the Alaskan base JOSH-A during Operation Spitbreak at Gundam Seed episode 35.

* * *

 _Flay, Mu, and Natarle are to be transferred off the Archangel. Mu suspects that something is not quite right as the Alaskan JOSH-A base is evacuated. Flay is captured by Rau Le Creuset. Lacus and her father entrust Kira with the ZGMF-X10A Freedom, equipped with Neutron Jammer Canceller technology. Operation Spitbreak is initiated, with both ZAFT and the Earth Alliance believing they have outsmarted the other. The Archangel is left behind to be destroyed in a calculated plan that would decimate everyone on the battlefield, until Kira arrives to save them telling everyone to EVAC because they are going to self destruct the base killing everyone here._

* * *

A middle aged man slams his fist on the table after hearing about the pointless sacrifice at JOSH-A. A few hours later there was a loud pounding on his door. For the next few hours he just sat there and did nothing but eventually he opened the door to find several people in battered and torn uniforms like they been to hell and back. Then suddenly at the center is a face he never thought he will see again...  
The two people then hug each other saying the same thing _" I never thought I will see you again. How is it you are still alive ? "  
_ The young soldier then looks around making sure he is not being followed and asks to go inside. The man is the Governor of Alaska, and soon after the all clear whistle was given and the forces withdraw.  
Days later more soldiers and wounded show up at the private residence of the governor of Alaska. The Governor wonders why are they reported dead. These people are members of the Earth Alliance and some ZAFT soldiers who took the advice and withdraws at the advice of Kira during Op. Splitbreak, now were being hunted.  
 _" By ZAFT..."  
_ _" no the Alliance is after us and we think Blue Cosmos. "  
" but why? " _  
_" Because we were at Alaska, because we know the truth. The truth of how they tried to murder everyone at Alaska. "_


	2. verse 1 - fall of Orb

After the events at JOSH-A, both Lacus and the crew of the Archangel had been declared rogue by their native fractions. Lacus for handing the Freedom over to an unknown pilot and the Archangel for abandoning their post. Lacus at this point confronts Athrun about what it is he is truly fighting for and was also given the Justice to seek and destroy the Freedom or bring it back to ZAFT.  
Kira and the Archangel make their way to Orb, where Lord Uzumi welcomes them and asks that they decide for themselves why they are fighting. The Panama mass driver is destroyed by ZAFT in retaliation for the blow they took at Alaska. Meanwhile, Erica Simmons presents a reconstructed Strike for the Archangel crew's use. To get a hold of Orb's mass driver, the Earth Alliance demands Orb to concede with them or be attacked for siding with ZAFT. Murrue decides the Archangel will support Orb and its crew members are discharged if they no longer wish to fight. Muruta Azrael, leader of Blue Cosmos, attacks Orb with three new mobile suits, the Forbidden, Raider, and Calamity. When Kira starts to have trouble with them, Athrun in the Justice arrives to help. Athrun at this point decides to lend a hand and the first attack against Orb is repelled. Athrun and Kira now decide for themselves what they will fight for what they believe in.

A few hours later Blue Cosmos launches a second attack overwhelming the Orb base forcing Lord Uzumi to launch the Archangel and the Orb ship Kusanagi into space at the last minute before the solders stormed the military HQ killing Uzumi before he was able to self-destruct the base to keep it form the hands of Blue Cosmos. The Archangel and Kusanagi then joins the Eternal and others forming a small group with a common purpose to fight for what they believe in is the right thing to do.  
While in space the coalition forces consisting of the three ships Archangel, Kusanagi and the Eternal get word of CNN rumors of strange signs and words...Remember Alaska...don't believe the lies. Heck...even a pirate boradcast by Major James Richter before Earth Alliance and Blue Cosmos can cut it off stating.. _."What ever you hear of Alaska is a lie, don't believe it_ "

 _" There is more they haven't told you what happen to us at JOSH-A..."_ the signal was cut but it was a message. The Archangel was not alone. The Archangel responds by sending a Squadron of Mobile Suits led by the Freedom to raid the CNN broadcast station where they are broadcasting before they were cut off by the Blue cosmos.  
There Flay Allster gets word to her father on national news she's alive before they cut it off.

These reports are then claimed by ZAFT sympathizers. On Earth side Governor Richter has called in favors and gotten Senators who they can present to and with luck pass in the senate of Washington DC. Of course focusing on that front they need to link up with the Archangel in space as sooner or later Blue Cosmos going to come down on them and likely hard. With luck we get minster Allster and several Senators to Alaska to meet with the resistance to present their case...while over in space they going to Earth side...Archangel will be fine under the Justice...the 1st Archangels Mobile Squadron under Commander Yamato as a battle field commission to link up Earth side with the resistance in Alaska. Using two decent pods and contacts they link up and to be honest the Resistance glad to see them. Being hunted by Alliance and Blue Cosmos they been staying low and out of sight as their force of Tanks and fleet of Aircraft are just overpowered by the Daggers and the newer mobile suits.  
Plus with Archangel recordings as evidence.

The reunion father and daughter but sadly he wasn't sure and regrettably led Blue Cosmos to them...They get the Senators to a transport plane...pilots manned the Sky Graspers we deliver in the drop pods to form Shadow Hawk Squadron...not training like hands on as their F7Ds and Sky Graspers take off followed by the three Mobile Suits of Archangels...Freedom, Strike, Strike Rouge to cover the plane heading directly to Washington DC.  
Earth Alliance forces engage but failed a few waves and Blue Cosmos finally get the transport...but of course the plane was a decoy...the Senators were taken by ground and scattered we just here to lure them away. Sadly a transport plane pilot was lost...but he knew the risk...as long as the Blue Cosmos go down for what they did at Alaska...besides someone got to do it he's volunteer. They fly low and vanish...return to the Resistance base at Anchorage. Kira operating under the Major overall command...Freedom going to be like Captain America huge to the resistance...Flay flying the Strike Rogue in what we dub the overkill pack.

Once that done the resistance forces lead by the Archangel go to Washington DC...Major Richter will personally present the evidence to the Senate. General Grey is in charge of overall security. Sadly grey just has conventional stuff no MS. But BC attacks the Senate directly saying everyone dead and terrorist taken control. Archangels launch in Response and support Grey forces as the Calvary arrives as the Archangel returns to Earth. The Battle of Washington DC is a hit and run as we can hold for a time but more and more coming. Force to retreat...Major Richter agreed to stay behind and cover there withdraw.

Kira refuses and tells him to leave he can hold them...of course Richter points out that Freedom more important then his life. But Kira says no...everyone important were getting everyone out...Major agrees and pulls out as Freedom left alone to cover the Resistance withdraw...Freedom being overpowered then Resistance makes a 180 together in great charge to support the Freedom as Kira told them to get out of here. Major goes No One gets left behind...the defining moment of the resistance...of course they successfully make it back to Alaska. But something odd. General Grey and his men reinforce the badly outnumber Resistance giving them a effective fighting force as more on the way to Alaska. The proof is leaked on CNN...but of course the Alliance Forces deny it as states it as the Alaska Conspiracy...and says they just found out that corrupt members of their leadership and the leaders of Alaska were behind the slaughter of Alaska. As he declares Alaska a rogue state and orders the use of armed force to crush this rebellion.

The Resistance formed by Survivors from JOSH-A joined by friends and family but the underdogs really. Not until they get some support thus General Grey. Blue Cosmos guys got all the good stuff...and gave all the regular stuff to Grey as he's one of the few reasonable commanders left. But even he won't do what they did and he's got enough people to behind him. Blue Cosmos has too much power...but they scattered giving us a fighting chance. Heck let us win at Washington DC so we can fall back to Alaska. During the Battle protests in major cities followed by Texas succeeding from the Atlantis Federation in protest over the attack, The governor of Texas refers to Blue Cosmos as Nazi's sadly he's assassinated by Blue Cosmos as a traitor but his death is a spark as mass protests and other states succeeding and forming whats now been dub...the new United States of America.


End file.
